Call of the Dragon
by fantasywind
Summary: Company of 13 dwarves and one hobbit will discover totally new world. They will have new quest to fulfill, new dangers and enemies to face. Two universes clashed in this unusual crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Call of the Dragon

This is my first attempt to write a fanfic and a crossover so please take it lightly . To celebrate the upcoming premiere of ,,The Hobbit" movie I thought about this crazy idea to cross Inheritance Cycle during the Eragon (well with some changes) and the Hobbit. Well you'll see if this work or not. I don't own the rights to both Inheritance or the Hobbit, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

The Lonely Mountain was finally before them, looming far on the horizon. Lake-men of Esgaroth became strangely quiet, constantly looking at the sky as if some nameless menace would strike them from above. The oldest of the men accompanying the dwarves and Bilbo in their journey hold thigh the paddles of the boat, but his eyes betrayed great fear. One younger fisherman touched the old man's arm and said:

,,Don't worry there's nothing to fear, who knows maybe the old dragon is long gone or dead."

,,You fool, you don't know of what you speak! Accursed Smaug will never leave this place, and don't underestimate him, you are too young to remember the time when he still roamed the country side and the banks of the Long Lake. I saw him once from distance as a child. Even this day I still recall that terrible sight."

Thorin Oakenshield frowned overhearing their conversation but immediately became lost in thoughts: ,,What now, during this journey we focused only on getting here but how we're going to get rid of the dragon. We don't have a strength to do it."

The other dwarves were grim as well, Fili and Kili who always cheered them up and never miss opportunity for jokes and laugh, whispered fearfully. Bilbo sat miserably and trembled with cold, it was middle of autumn and winds from the north blew stronger with every day. He regretted leaving his cosy Bag End and was constantly teased by hunger, but after all he has been through it couldn't be worse. The boats arrived at the shore and everyone started to pack all things they needed to journey. Lake-men gathered all provisions and laid them before the dwarves.

The oldest one said to Thorin: ,,We brought you here at the north edge of the lake but we will not go further." Thorin and the others tried to persuade them to at least, accompany them to the river, in the point when it flowed to Long Lake, but they didn't even want to listen. And after that Lake-men sat in the boats and started to row as fast as they could. Dwarves suddenly felt worse than before, they were now on their own and this time nobody would help them if they were in trouble.

Bilbo stretched his arms and call out as joyfully as he could: ,,Cheer up we're almost there your precious gold is waiting", but nobody paid attention to him. Only Gloin smiled a little and clapped the hobbit on the back. Atmosphere of this place was stiffling. Up the river Running started the lands known as Desolation of Smaug and it wasn't a pleasant sight. Though here and there grew some bushes it was actually devoid of trees and animals. Dragons fury burned the woods surrounding the Mountain and landscape changed slightly by earthquakes he caused. Thorin looked at this with grim face, he was only a child according to the measures of his people, when dragon came but he remembered how lively and beautiful these lands used to be. With a heavy sigh he took his part of baggage and lead the party straight to the Mountain.

….

At the same time when dwarves and one hobbit travelled to their destiny, in the capital of Alagaesia in Uru'baen, far from the lands of Middle Earth, Galbatorix traitorous dragon rider and now a king of the Empire was trying to contemplate the recent events.

The escape of Murtagh was a blow to his pride: ,,This foolish boy will pay for his treachery."He thought to himself,, If he wasn't a son of Morzan I would kill him long ago, painfully!" At this moment he wanted to sent Ra'zac to track him down, and tear him to pieces, but new thought came to him ,,… No, he could be useful in the future. There are more important things for now to take care of." Information sent by a Shade Durza about captured elf was also troubling him, the sorcerer did not recover the last of the dragon eggs stolen from him years earlier. Though the teleported objects could be traced, the Ra'zac failed to find it in the Spine: ,,Cursed land" he thought. He hated it with all his heart, because of it he lost his first dragon, that sudden painful memory filled him with wrath. ,,And now some boy of Carvahall has the egg in his hands, or maybe it already hatched!" That thought made him uncomfortable.

,,Guards!" he shouted. One of the soldiers came closer and bow before him with reverence: ,,What is thy will my Lord" he said, carefully calculating his moves, Galbatorix though calm and cold, was also known for unpredictable attacks of rage, if something wasn't to his liking. Galbatorix rose from his throne and spoke ,,Sent word to Durza in Gil'ead he must immediately return to me. And make sure that all spellcasters will gather in the great hall of the seer".

,,My Lord?" guard asked, puzzled. ,,Do it immediately." Answered the monarch with hints of irritation in his voice. ,,Of course sire!" and with that soldier departed as fast as he could, ,,Something is going on" he said to himself, he knew not what caused king to gather all magic users, but he supposed it's nothing good. Spellcasters had more influence and authority than many officials of the state, often they experimented with magic, and king richly rewarded their services. Rarely they gathered together, jealously guarding secrets of their dark magic and were hostile even to each other. Many of them were given high positions in the army, sometimes using soldiers as their testing subjects, with or without, approval of the king. They were formidable and dangerous, but the worst of them was the king himself. Guard knew well that it's better NOT to displease him.

Galbatorix touched by sudden impulse went straight to the chambers where he kept all Eldunari, ,,Soon" he thought ,,I will be more powerful than any rider was in the history of this land." Dragon's Heart of Hearts, hundred of them, were laying in order, each glimmering like a precious gem, myriads of colours, and each one had powers and consciousness of a dragon to which it belonged in life. With them, the usurper gained unimaginable power, still he desired more of it, learning full capabilities of these artifacts. He thought himself unstoppable, yet still his reign was opposed by a group of rebels who called themselves the Varden, supported by the elves of Ellesmera and dwarves from Beor Mountains. That irritated him even more: ,,Fools they think they can defeat me. I destroyed all other riders in the days of their glory and now I'm even stronger! I will not be stopped, I will prevail, each single one of them will learn that I am the supreme ruler of this lands!"

…

Murtagh found his aim and sent an arrow. It hit right into head of the Shade, but something was not right, his body dissipate into black smoke. ,,It's not the time to think." said Eragon and quickly took the unconscious she-elf in his arms. At the same time Saphira tore through the ceiling and landed in the chamber. Running like madmen, they reached her, while the dragon focused attention of gathering soldiers. They climbed on the back of the dragon and the ranks of soldiers that started to surround them, scattered. Saphira leapt out of the hall on the fortress's roof, and took off high in the air, avoiding the archers and flying into darkness of night.

…

,,What do you mean Durza was defeated ? Where is he!" asked Galbatorix in low voice. ,,I'm here my lord." Dark figure with red hair and white face appeared out of nowhere and bowed before the king. ,,It took me some time to reconstitute my form, but now I'm stronger than before. Unfortunately I bring some ill news; the prisoners escaped, my Urgals captured the boy but he had help from outside, and he is dragon rider already. He took our…elven princess with him" he added and fell silent waiting for reaction of his master. Weight of this news was truly great. Galbatorix turned his back to those surrounding him and pondered for a while: ,,Durza sent Urgals to track them down. I'm sure they will try to reach the Varden stronghold."

,,Of course it will be done" replied the sorcerer and started to walk, but the king stopped him with gesture. ,,You will stay here for now, I need your power for some…magic experiment." ,,Wouldn't it be better if .."

,,No. You will lead the work of spellcasters. Sent your best commander to manage the Urgal warriors.

We have some matters to discuss." ,,It's something very important" Durza thought to himself ,,What he's up to?"

…

Bilbo stared at the stone wall before him. ,,Where is this entrance? I don't see anything" he asked aloud. Thorin looked once again at the map.

,,It should be here." He said ,,Gloin, Balin, take the tools and check if you could break through. And Bofur, call your brother here. For once in a while he could do something useful." Bilbo sat at the nearby stone and watched as the dwarves tried to break through the door, but to no avail. Stone was left unscratched, only the pickaxes were damaged.

Balin sighed heavy and tossed the useless tool on the ground: ,,It's no use, we can't even make a crack in it. It's a secret of our kind of old, magic stone gates with engraved runes of power. Only few knows how to use them and made marvelous objects of special properties. There are also many kinds of dwarf doors." he turned his attention to Bilbo trying to explain him this matters, seeing confused look on the face of the hobbit.

,,Some will only open at certain time, or even before certain person, others need a password to open. This doors will only open using the key."

,, Of what runes are you talking about? I don't see any!"asked Bilbo, trying to spot any sign of writing on the wall. ,,They are invisible of course." answered Balin ,,Like moon-letters only in different manner. In runes we describe ways in which doors will operate, think of it as of a special spell. We also have great knowledge of making locks, and even more complicated mechanisms with additional wards. Of course you will stick to the agreement?" Balin asked a little nervous. ,,What agreement?" exclaimed Bilbo with evident surprise. ,,He meant our contract, naturally, point four: everything that a participating person will hear or see is a high secret. Don't you remember?" interposed Dwalin. Bombur, who still tried to make any mark on the stone, resigned and inhaling deeply, sat with a loud thud on the ground: ,,Nothing, I..have no…more… strength left." Balin patiently explained him: ,,As I said already, in this case Key of Thrain is the only option."

,,But there is no key-hole in it" said Gloin ,,How we are supposed to do it?" Sun was already setting, and shadows were longer.

Suddenly Bilbo, who at the moment with bored expression was watching an old black trush, leaped to his feet and call enthusiastically: ,,Stand by the grey stone when the trush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole. The moon letters on your map. Quickly Thorin, where is the key?!"

While he shouted a ray of sunshine tore through surrounding stones and rested upon the wall. In that moment the doors were finally visible and on seemingly smooth stone appeared a hole in shape matching to the key of Thrain. Anxiously Thorin put it in it's place and turn. Silently stone plate moved by single push, revealing dark but spacious corridor. In the dimming light of day, Bilbo saw finely crafted stairs descending down into the heart of the Mountain.

Thorin after the moment of silence said: ,,It is time that our dear Bilbo, greatest burglar, fulfilled his contract, and with his luck and of course that precious ring descent into the ancient halls, to…"

Thorin didn't have the chance to end his speech (which he always had the manner to perform) when Bilbo interrupted him: ,,Thorin, may your beard grow ever longer, of course I understand that I have to go down there, straight into dragons lair, which I certainly don't like to, but I think that already I earned some of the treasure, just by the fact of saving you from those creepy giant spiders. Two times you were rescued from serious mess, by me but as my father used to said third time lucky. I'll go there. Of course don't expect miracles, I will only look around, maybe I return with useful information."

Balin smiled under his nose, and before Thorin could react said: ,,We're with you Bilbo, well at least spiritually." he winked and continued ,,We cannot express our gratitude for you, it would be the best to show you my personal respect." And with those words he took off his hood and bow low before Bilbo. ,,I know that you'll be alright. If you fall into trouble call us, we won't abandon you, my friend." Bilbo's mood lighted immediately after those words and felt much more braver than before. Other dwarves were silent, but from their face Bilbo could tell they felt the same (and a bit ashamed by their lack of will to go down with him).

Dori grumbled a little and took small bottle he always kept with him ,,just for special occasions" as he said, and gave it to Bilbo: ,,For courage, but don't drink all of it." Others looked at him harshly ,,All right, all right, just wanted to save something for later" he added annoyed.

Bilbo took a sip, and immediately regretted that. The liquor was strong and he almost choke with it. ,,What is that?!" He asked coughing. Dori smiled and said: ,,It's an old recipe, mine to be precise, good, strong cherry tincture."

Thorin sighed irritated. More or less strengthen, Bilbo entered the archway, gasped for air and started to walk down the stairs into darkness.

…

The spellcasters could not believe their ears. Galbatorix's plan was that of a madman, and by all their knowledge unfeasible. Durza was silent, and pondered what to say. One of the older magic users with great and lordly appearance, in fine robes, took a step forward and addressed the king: ,,My lord. What you asked of us is impossible. Opening portals across the continent?! It has never been possible to transport living beings by magic, only objects. And you want to create stable rift in space to instantaneously join two points at will. Amount of magic energy to achieve this would be enormous and would kill any sorcerer who will try to do that!"

Galbatorix was not amused. He hissed dangerously, but calmed himself and responded: ,,Things that you take for impossible Lord Tanis, not always stay that way. I am in possession of a hundred Eldunari. "

And losing patience once more, shouted ,, Nothing is impossible for me!" Durza watched with spiteful pleasure how ,,Lord" Tanis suddenly shrinked, and backed away to hide in the crowd. ,,My king. May I propose a solution?" he asked carefully, feeling the right moment to ease situation.

,,If we use all the energy of spellcasters gathered here, and of course magic of dragon hearts with some small help from your side, including your dragon Shruikan, we could try to accomplish your goal. And maybe much, much more."

With calculated movements, Shade bowed and got closer to the angered monarch. ,,We could even drain life force of some…dispensable individuals." He continued with wicked smile looking at few magic users that crossed him in the past.

Galbatorix's face was unreadable, for a moment all was silent, but clear voice of the king sounded commandingly in the hall: ,,Prepare yourselves, for the next two hours I will observe your work, prisoners that we had in dungeons are of no use anymore. If you need them, their life energy will be transferred to you. Don't fail me in this, especially you Durza."

That was the end of discussion and all sorcerers trembled at the thought of possible failure. They knew that king would not take it kindly and their fate would be terrible.

…

Bilbo was surrounded by complete darkness. Steps were carved under suitable angle, and though were little too big for his liking, he walked over them with ease. Finally after long travel he was here inside famed Lonely Mountain, his journey led all the time to this moment. He felt the burden of responsibility on his shoulders. Questions and wild fantasies of what he will find at the end of corridor flashed through his fevered mind. He tried to remember whatever stories he heard about dragons. At last stairs ended. Before him was dark archway the same as the one outside.

Bilbo tried to swallow, but his mouth were sore. Closing his eyes and holding breath, he walked in, thinking over and over again: ,,If something happens, I'll put the ring on and disappear!".

At first he felt only warm air. Nothing leaped at him to kill, nothing tried to grab him. All was surprisingly calm and quiet. But suddenly he heard purr, as if some giant cat laid somewhere. Frightened, Bilbo opened eyes and he was surprised by strange glow quite near him. At closer inspection he immediately recognized it's source. There it was, greatest treasure he had ever seen. Piles upon piles of gold and silver. Unnumbered jewels, gems of almost every known colour: diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, amethysts, topazes, even stones that looked like ambers. Cups, plates, coins, necklaces, rings, carvings, bracelets and unshaped nuggets of gold and silver, all were laid on the giant mound that reached further than he could see. But the indescribable joy, almost dwarven desire of the treasure, was dimmed by a horrible shape he saw in that moment. Right on the stolen fortune of Thorin's ancestors slept a hideous creature covered in scales, golden-red in colour, with vast wings and long sharp claws. It's head was massive and elongated. Eyes half closed, with red light pouring from them.

This was enough for Bilbo, he grabbed one of the precious cups lying nearby, and run to safety of corridor. Dragon didn't even flinch, but new smell pierced his sensitive nostrils, and disturbed his dreams. He was teased in them by some knight of really small stature, and that wasn't nice for old Smaug, who singlehandedly destroyed two kingdoms of Dale and Erebor.

Bilbo with beating heart run out of the corridor, and collapsed before the feet of his companions. Ori got him up, and marveled at the beauty of cup, he brought. All dwarves cheered at him, but Bilbo was too exhausted to respond.

Thorin looked closely at trinket taken from dragons hoard, and wondered: ,,It's a Cup of Thrór, my grandfather, and King Under the Mountain! Unbelievable you found it there first." Suddenly they heard a roar, and mountain shook. Smaug woke up from his dreams and immediately was aware of intrusion.

,,THIEF!" he growled after noticing the cup was missing and feeling unfamiliar smell ,,THAT WRETCHED CREATURE WILL KNOW MY WRATH! WHATEVER IT IS!" and like a storm left the chamber, heading to the great main Gate.

From there he leaped into the air in pursuit of the unknown enemy. Dwarves panicked: ,,He will burn us alive!" Sound of fluttering wings was getting closer. Dragon felt that his prey didn't get far, now finally some familiar smell reached him. ,,Dwarves!" he thought ,,They will pay dearly for their intrusion. I am the true King under the Mountain!"

…

All Eldunari were placed in circle, the power emanating from them was easily accessible. The last preparations and incantations in Ancient Language were finished, ready to use at Galbatorix's command. Durza looked on kings face in search of approval.

,,Proceed" was only word he heard. Finding the situation strangely uncomfortable Shade gave a nod and ritual started. Choir of voices chanted in Ancient Language. Rays of colorful energy concentrated at one point of space.

,,If we fail, we are doomed" flashed through the mind of a sorcerer ,,But the kings wrath will be the least of our problems, if released magic proves too great to control."

There was a blinding flash and roaring sound. In the center of the hall appeared oval whirlpool of energy. Sorcerers were already exhausted, but they maintained the construct before them. At the last possible moment Galbatorix used his own energy to stabilize the portal. Shruikan growled in annoyance, as his energy was also drained. Inside the hall all air seemed to vibrate, and in the portal, appeared an image of unknown mountain peak. Galbatorix frowned, it wasn't a place he wanted to reach.

Durza said aloud so the king would hear him: ,,Something went wrong my lord. We should stop before it's too late. This energy can kill us all."

,,We won't stop now. This experiment will continue." Said the king in menacing voice. In one moment portal showed dark flying shape. ,,It's a dragon!" shouted one of the magic users.

,,Impossible" barked Durza ,,All wild dragons were wiped out in Alagaesia." Galbatorix could not believe this. Here it was, a wild, strong dragon on the other side of the magic portal.

,,Where does it lead." He pondered ,,I don't recognize this place" but aloud he said to his servants: ,,Draw this dragon into the portal!"

If Durza didn't have impossibly white skin he would have paled: ,,My lord it's not wise. If it really is a wild dragon we didn't find through all these years, getting such unbound creature here would be extremely dangerous." ,,Do as I say!" growled the king.

…

Smaug was already coming over the side of the mountain, where the secret passage was located. ,,Those filthy bearded beggars will die horribly."

He thought to himself, but he could not find the other end of the tunnel. It had always irritated him: ,,I should have destroy entrance long ago, but then the chamber would probably collapsed."

Furious, he opened his jaw and stream of red flame poured over the slope. Then happened something unexpected. Orb of the white light appeared straight before him and engulfed him completely. Dwarves and Bilbo were trying to find a cover when the same strange light flickered in the air and started to lower down as if it was a hunting hawk. Bombur screamed when invisible force started to pull him in the direction of light. Thorin and others tried to catch him but they also were caught mid air.

All their company, 13 dwarves and one hobbit (screaming because of fear of heights) was pulled into the light. Moment later Smaug emerged from light ball into completely different environment, he seemed to be inside hall like that of the Mountain, but smaller. He saw punny little humans surrounding him, shouting and waving their hands.

,,Watch out, this dragon is bigger than we thought." ,,We can't let him escape" shouted Galbatorix. Two of the spellcasters shot at the dragon spell that should paralyze him but, to their horror magic didn't work and their energy was almost spent. Beast violently smashed them with his tail, and they both fell dead. King used then all his might and tried to probe dragon's mind. For a moment nothing happened but dragon roared in pain and completely surprised Galbatorix found out that mental barriers of the beast were too strong to overcome.

Smaug didn't know what is going on, first he was seeking thieves of his treasure and now some strange humans shot at him with light bolts, and some force tried to invade his mind, and that hurt: ,,Whatever they are", he thought ,,They will regret that. They want to play mind tricks, I have some of my own for them!" Using his eyes he put a charm over a bald funny dressed human and forced him to do his bidding. ,,Attack your companions" mental command worked and Smaug saw with delight how his new slave used his own power to slay two others standing alongside him.

Galbatorix shouted enraged: ,,No. You will serve me! I am your new master!" and used another spell stronger than before.

In the matter of minutes situation was far worse, another one of the casters died crushed by dragons paw, dragon roared in booming voice: ,,I have no master. I serve no one. I AM SMAUG!" and roar louder than ever, splitting the very stone, filled the chamber.

Galbatorix in complete shock thought: ,, It can talk, it can talk physically!" Frightened king took then the last desperate chance, he called mentally his own dragon: ,,Shruikan! Destroy him!" Black dragon rushed into fight. The two beasts clashed with each other. Claws and teeth flashed madly. Everyone caught on the path of two reptiles, died instantly crushed by sheer weight of them.

Durza went straight to the king. ,,We cannot stay here my lord. We must go!" in the minute he said that, a violent force shook the very foundations of the palace, as Shruikan was shoved on the wall, smashing supporting pillars. Hall of the Seer started to collapse. Smaug enjoyed the fight, as never before in his life. He knew his strength, and though for the long time he didn't meet others of his kind, still remembered fights of his youth on Withered Heat at the north side of Ered Mithrin. He was the strongest of them, the most powerful dragon of the Third Age. Nothing would hinder him. C.d.n.

Notes: So what do you think about my feeble attempt to write a fanfic. Review and maybe point out mistakes, so I could improve my writing skill (if it's possible hehe). Oh and tell me is the pace good enough or I should slower course of action a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Call of the Dragon

Chapter II

Note: I don't own anything you recognize it belongs to it's respective owners.

Bilbo didn't know how long he was unconscious, but now his senses started to give signs of activity. He felt pain in the back, and surprisingly he woke up on a tree. He was stuck on one of the branches of great oak, and hanged on his coat, helplessly waving his legs. He desperately tried to release himself when he heard moans nearby. He looked around and saw dwarves laying in more or less ridiculous poses on the ground, right under him. Thorin was first to get up and started to help the others.

Bilbo shouted to him: ,,Hey! I'm over here. Help me get out of this!" Thorin in surprise looked up and called:

,,Well, well. Here is our burglar. I started to worry about you! You know it would be funny, if not our current position. We are in completely different place, which I don't recognize. Lonely Mountain disappeared, that strange light somehow brought us here, wherever this place is. We're completely lost!"

After he said that, he started to climb on lower branches, muttering under nose and with worried face. He carefully moved closer to hanging hobbit, grasping the wood brand tightly. Other dwarves were already on their legs, slightly battered, but with no serious injury. Bilbo was contemplating his bad luck, when bough cracked under Thorin's weight, ,,Oh no!" he sighed irritated. In mere seconds they both fell down with heavy thud.

,,That's it. It couldn't be worse." Bilbo thought to himself. Bombur and Bofur hurried to lift him from the ground, and Balin helped Thorin to stand up. Then finally the company looked around closely. The forest glade they found themselves on, was quiet and peaceful, near the oak lied, scattered all their baggages. Dwarves quickly started to search through them, hoping that provisions survived this unexcpected trip. Luckily everything was in it's place, delighted dwarves found even their personal belongings, including musical instruments they used so long ago in Bag End, undamaged as it seemed.

,,Ha, ha. There's my harp. I was always very fond of it, no matter how silly it seems, it's very precious to me." Said Thorin and after a minute of silence he added ,,It belonged to my grandfather Thrór, the only thing that's left from him. Before journey to Moria where he met his end, Thrór passed it to my father and now I bear it as our family heirloom." Others bowed their heads at the mention of tragic fate of old dwarven king.

,,It's a shame that we didn't take our viols, what say you brother?"asked Balin with a smile. Dwalin only shrugged ,,Taking them with us would be too much trouble, besides what's the use of music on dangerous journey? It's pointless."

Balin laughed: ,,Practical as ever." And ended with dreamful smile ,,But remember, sometimes even in darkest hour music can be a cure for aching soul."

,,Oh yes, sometimes even great help" added enthusiastically Ori and to give display of his scholarship, started one of his tales. ,,In the elven chronicles of Elder Days, it is said that great elvish lord Fingon found his dear friend Maedhros with the help of music. He searched for days without rest, but when he almost lost hope, he decided to sing among the rocky wastelands and then, the voice of a friend answered him faintly. And in this moment, great Fingon…" Ori would continue with his lecture, if not the irritated comment from Dwalin: ,,Well music won't help us now. Especially in finding our way!" That saying he walked off, mumbling angrily under his nose.

Balin looked at him protractedly and turned to Ori: ,,Don't mind him, He's always like that, though I know that he has more sensitivity than he shows." Ori nodded and sighed. He felt at times useless, still though he hoped that some day his knowledge will pay off in their travel. He was very educated dwarf, delighted in all writings and old lore, those of both elves and dwarves. Often used letters of elvish alphabet, which seemed to him more beautiful and elegant than runic cirth, main writing system of his people.

Bilbo sat nearby on a rock and was deep in thought. Tale of which Ori spoke, had awaken in him some unknown emotion. He suddenly felt fascinated by Elder Days from which so strange tales and legends came. ,,Maybe when this mess is over I could ask the elves of Rivendell on the matter." Little did he know that many years from now he'll begin the work on translating these stories and that thanks to him they will survive in the memory of Free Peoples, long after the elves depart to the West.

Fili went scouting, sent after short discussion on their situation, step on which all were eager to agree. Thorin engaged in conversation with Dwalin, while the rest, once again checked their baggage. The wild ride through magic vortex made them hungry.

Some rest and hot meal was more to Bilbo's liking: ,,Maybe, it won't be so bad from now on, this place is one of the safer ones we've been in during this journey. No goblins to kill us, no wargs. And especially no angry dragon, ready to cook us for dinner." Again he felt that adventures are a good thing, of course if the meals are regular.

In the meantime Fili went through the forest, looking around, trying to be as quiet as possible (for a loud dwarf of course). He saw very high, rocky hill or mountain before him, and started to walk towards it hoping that no danger will wait on him there. On the top of it he could finally check surroundings from a better point of view. After a few hours he was on the peak, he started to search for any characteristic land features. In the north-western direction, gleamed a water, a lake perhaps or a river, further north he spotted eaves of the forest of large pine trees, it was far and wide, spreading over horizon. Fili frowned, it did resembled Mirkwood, but he knew it wasn't it. With confusion he turned around and gazed west, far away a cluster of buildings caught his eyes, a city or a settlement, but it was too blurry to recognize. East from him started the barren wasteland, and some grassy plains. No trees were seen there, sun was glittering on the covering sand, scarcely growing plants were rippling on the wind, like a sea waves. Though things seemed close at hand, in reality from the hill to this desolate area was quite a distance, leading through more or less wooden hills and some treeless moors. Fili tried to memorize all the terrain features, when suddenly he saw large flying shape hovering over the woods south-east from him. It was bright blue, like a sapphire gem in the sunlight. In the next moment he froze in fear, he recognized uncanny resemblance the flying creature had. It was no mistake, reptile features were all too obvious, a dragon, yet smaller than Smaug and different in coloring.

Young dwarf knew what he had to do: ,,I must warn others! We have to get out of here!" he thought, madly rushing down at the foot of the acclivity. In the same moment, Thorin and rest of the company were eating and joking among themselves, their moods lightened, fear they experienced not so long ago, during encounter with Smaug and mysterious light, vanished. Bombur was baking sausages they had taken from Laketown, while others chewed cram, and drunk remaining tincture, passing the bottle in the circle. Thorin sat in silence thinking on the next course of action. He had no idea where they ended up, after the last mysterious events nothing was certain. He hoped that scouting performed by one of his nephews, would give him some clues.

,,Here you go Thorin! The sausages are ready. Everyone take some!" called Bombur, giving their leader his share. Dwarves quickly took care of the rest, too quickly for the Bilbo, he hoped for more than just those few he got. Bombur returned to the fireplace and used his big spoon to mix in the large pot hanged on wood triangle over the fire. He added some salt, tasting a little sip. Finally decided to add also some herbs found nearby, so he started to cut them and crush them in his hands so to release more flavour. Goulash he was preparing, was full of meat, thanks to Kili and Thorin who ventured an hour before to hunt and returned with three rabbits which Thorin shot.

,,Good that we had these bows from Esgaroth" mused dwarf leader eating sausages ,,Even though as I suspected there wouldn't be of any use on the Desolation of Smaug." And his thoughts returned to Lonely Mountain and it's area, again. ,,Some day I will turn these lands to beautiful garden and woods will grow again, so we can hunt in them, once the dragon is dead! The Renewer, king of dwarves. Soon" he smiled wistfully at this exciting idea.

,,Ha, I hope that your cooking skill, brother didn't get worse after your incident with Enchanted River! Who knows maybe amnesia damaged your mind!" teased Bofur, while sniffing the aromate coming from the pot, his brother Bombur was always great cook. Fat dwarf at that remark only snorted contemptuously.

,,At least I had a pleasant dreams, and the journey wasn't so difficult for me!" All the dwarves laughed heartily.

,,Well easy for you to say that! It was us that had to carry you around, and you're not a feather, cousin!" Said Bifur amused by the light banter. The bushes at the edge of the forest glade where they set up their little camp, started to rustle. Dwarves immediately became serious and with amazing speed brandished their weapons. Gloin took his axe, he always carried it with him all this time and even stole it out from the magazine in Elvenking Halls, as he said refusing to leave it for the use of Elves. Bombur for the lack of better choice, took frying pan and waved with it enthusiastically, Thorin drawn his dwarven, short sword (regrettably Orkrist was taken from him in Thraduil's palace, during their imprisonment and no one could found it while they were preparing to escape). Others prepared sticks, knifes and everything that could serve as a defense. Bifur took his short pike, almost hitting Balin with it. Balin cursed in his mind, gave a nod to Dori, who was famed for his strength and wanted to rush on the unknown enemy when, from the leaves emerged Fili, breathing heavily. Everyone relaxed, but they didn't miss the opportunity to reprimand young dwarf for startling them.

,,For next time, give a sign that you're coming! We almost attacked you!" many voices were heard.

,,And how I'm supposed to do it, when you are not watching on the surroundings!" Fili retorted, with anger.

,,Easy now, no point for arguing now. Next time we set our main looker. What say you Balin!" said Kili mitigating the tension. ,,Yes, yes. We'll do that!" white bearded dwarf responded, hastily.

,,Now brother, tell us what you saw!" asked Kili capturing attention of the company.

For a moment there was silence, Fili watered his throat with the bottle of liquor and started: ,,I've scoured the land as far as that high peak, over there" he said pointing the eastern direction. ,,There is not much in the area, it's certain that men live here, but further west near the lake. And I assure you it doesn't look like Long Lake we know, it's a different place altogether."

Thorin impatiently interrupted, ,,Yes we know that already" and added dryly.

,,If that whole scouting business was necessarily to figure that out, then I thank you for your trouble!" Not in the least abashed, Fili continued his tale.

,,Well, I also spotted a dragon heading south-east if I'm correct!" For a moment dwarves were speechless.

,,And you're telling this to us now! You should work out your priorities, such grievous news you should tell right from the beginning!" shouted Dori in exasperated tone, backed by the angered looks from the rest.

,,Well lads, we know what to do. We mustn't let this dragon get us. Time to move out!" announced Gloin. Others were uneasy staring meaningful at their leader.

,,Aye, I agree with you" Said Balin thoughtfully. ,,Thorin? What's your decision? We're all waiting." Added looking at Thorin expectedly.

Thorin was silent, in this moment unfathomable anger filled his heart, dragon was the cause of suffering of countless dwarves and especially his family. He made up his mind.

,,Now is the time" he thought. And aloud he said: ,,I'm tired of running away from trouble. This must stop, once and for all. We're trailing after him!" he finished shouting these words with dangerous gleam in the eyes.

,,Smaug will finally pay for his crimes against our race!" Dwarves froze with shock. Some looked at Thorin awed by his courageous words, others thought he lost his mind, the same view was secretly shared by Bilbo. In total silence broken only by the bird songs, Fili expressed his doubt.

,,Ehh, not that I want to be the herald of bad news, but.." he started awkwardly, immediately interrupted by Gloin.

,,Get to the point laddie. What's bothering you?" he asked narrowing eyes suspiciously.

,,First of all. Dragon that I saw, definitely isn't Smaug, well just looked differently." Pointed Fili. ,,Second, even then, chasing a dragon of which we know absolutely nothing is a very bad idea. Not to mention that even smallest of these beasts is more dangerous than we can imagine"

,,What!?" exclaimed Thorin supported by consternation visible on the faces of all surrounding him.

Bilbo squealed faintly. ,,Another one?!" He was completely mortified, he berated himself in mind once again, just as he always did after leaving the Shire on this crazy quest: ,,Bilbo you fool. You should have stayed at home, in cosy Bag End!"

,,Ahh, curse this. Smaug or not, we shouldn't even go hundred paces near him" said Dori in his rough voice.

His brother Nori supported his claim; ,,We cannot hope for victory against such powerful foe! There are only fourteen of us, including mr. Bilbo. Though our brave hobbit showed his worth fighting Giant Spiders in Mirkwood and we are more than accomplished warriors, this situation is different. You are pursuing the lost cause of vengeance Thorin." He said strongly, directly to proud dwarf.

Thorin said nothing only stared at the fire, the setting sun was shining through leaves. The shadows were lengthening while they sat motionless, their spirits darkened as well.

,,Is this journey not a similar, lost cause, as you put it, Nori?" he asked finally. ,,Did we get through all these dangers for nothing? Or maybe there was some faint, small chance which we took hold of, hoping to fulfill our dreams and restore honour of our people." He narrowed his eyes and added almost hissing with rage.

,,Dragon Smaug may be even responsible for our present condition. Lost in unknown land, bare to whatever dangers that can lurk within this area. Smaug is not exception. As all of his wretched race, he has supernatural abilities of his own."

,,It's true" added Ori and after brief pause he said. ,,Dragons have not only unsurpassed strength of all living creatures, but also strange powers. We don't know what they're fully capable of." And scratching his head he continued.

,,I read once a chronicle of the great war that our people, the Longbeards fought against dragons in Ered Mithrin. None of us remember these times, we were all born after Thrór came back to Lonely Mountain and not much sources survived, but we can say with surety that cold-drakes of Withered Heat devised devious mind tricks and magical deception to ensnare our ancestors. Luckily, most of the dwarves are very resistant to such sorcery!" He got lost in thought for a moment and finished.

,,I think we may have been transported somewhere near the Withered Heat, by dragon's magic. Presence of another beast, seems to support this theory. Hmm, what do you think?" He asked, looking on the circle of faces.

,,Ridiculous!" groaned Dori. ,,I've never heard about such things. Stop showing off your book knowledge and think of some reasonable explanation. I for one, think that this other filthy lizard, Fili saw, came summoned by the Smaug himself!" He finished distinctly, with a grimace on his face.

,,That too is unlikely. Dragons once they got hold of the hoard of treasures are becoming very jealous of it. Smaug or any other of his kind wouldn't work together. They become loners, yes they are." slowly explained Balin.

An instant thought came to Thorin's mind, and he expressed his impatience.

,,We're wasting time on a futile debates. Time to act." And declared in commanding tone.

,,We're setting off to find these cursed reptile and destroy it. And if it isn't Smaug, in that case we clear the world of one dragon more, later time will come for our true adversary. End of discussion!"

…

Durza was standing at the edge of giant hole looking out on the panoramic view of the city of Uru'baen. Whole section of the outer wall was torn down. Kings palace was full of stone pebbles and fragments of broken columns. Two great halls and few corridors were totally blocked, many unfortunate servants and guards were crushed when two great beasts put forth their primal fury and power. In the last rays of setting sun, a vast cloud of smoke raised. Few districts were still burning.

,,He had flown over, only one time, my lord. Only one. Many buildings were incinerated almost immediately. At first we heard only deafening roar, then mighty wind came above the city, smashing thatched roofs, it was like a hurricane. Then he came, with vast wings that blocked the sun and incredibly strong tale, destroying everything. In the air were flying whole logs of wood. Stone towers were laid in ruin, rubble littered the streets, everywhere. Finally the fire rushed, like a wave. In a blink of an eye countless houses, army barracks, whole streets were filled with raging fire." Durza was turning his back to the man supplying him with detailed report. He turned his head slightly to closely look at him. The soldier had extensive burns all over his body. It was a miracle that he survived, jumping on the last possible moment behind the cover of stone piles from a collapsed watch-tower, before the stream of flame was spat out from mighty jaw. Of course he didn't escape unscratched, he will be permanently scarred for the rest of his live, if the burns won't fester that is.

,,It was blazing hell. As if gods themselves rained this cataclysm on us!" he exclaimed fearfully. Durza with contempt grimaced and said coldly.

,,Gods have better things to do than sent rains of fire on superstitious fools!" And asked.

,,What of the others in the garrison? How many survived the fire?"

,,Only a handful, but most of them are in severe state, they won't be able to fight any time soon." The soldier answered hissing with pain. His injuries were giving him trouble, hecould not speak plainly, pain was unbearable.

,,So the capital of the Empire, the biggest city in region, is practically defenseless?" Asked Durza almost spitting each word out.

,,It would seem so. But there were military camps outside of the city. Forces gathered by king's order. Maybe they avoided our fate." Durza couldn't believe in everything that transpired in the last few hours. Shruikan and this unknown dragon of immense strength were fighting madly, until the walls cracked, creating havoc and turning palace into death trap for all men inside. Luckily new dragon, after seriously wounding Shruikan, lost interest with them and begun tearing it's way out of the building, destroying everything on it's path, finally getting into the open air right in place where he stand now.

,,My lord. There is something else, that I must tell you." Soldier's voice barely hearable reached sorcerer's ears. ,,Before it all begun, sphere of the blinding, bright light appeared in the sky above the city. Then it was gone, as mysterious as it appeared. Some say it hovered in the north-estern direction, but I didn't inquire further. My lord? What you make of it?" He asked breathing heavily from exertion.

,,The portal! How could I forget, we didn't close it. It's still active. Unbelievable!" Durza whispered in fascination. Immediately regaining composure, he straighted himself and in lordly gesture sent away soldier, paying no more attention to him. He had more important thing to do now, the king will want answers.

,,At least there are some that I can provide." He mused silently. King Galbatorix survived this whole madness unhurt, but his mind was in turmoil. Questions were multiplying, from where this dragon came? What happened to the portal? Shruikan was laying on the courtyard, covering it whole. His wounds were now fully visible. His opponent had impressive set of teeth, clearly they left deep mark on the neck of the black scaled reptile.

,,Sire, I have some information. If you wish so, I can present it right now." Sound of Durza's voice, broke the trans. Galabatorix rose from his seat, one of the few furnitures that were saved from devastated royal residence.

,,Speak. Quickly now. I want to know everything you managed to ascertain, all facts. Especially about our…unexpected, guest." He ended with vicious smile. Durza raised an eyebrow at that reaction. Clearly, Galbatorix was amused instead of being by all rights, terrified. He almost paid with his life for foolish attempt to master the magnificent beast, yet still the signs of sick fascination were visible on his face.

,,I must proceed carefully." Thought the Shade. ,,Who knows what reaction my news will bring. He seems in rather strange state of mind, if that's what can be said about lunatics."

,,So my Shade, what did you find out? I'm waiting." Galbatorix repeated a demand with anxiousness.

,,At first we must state openly, sire. Dragon we are dealing with is much older and stronger than Shruikan, so it makes him at least two hundred years old. I suspect that even more than that." Shade read face expression of the king trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

,,A mighty beast indeed." Mused Galbatorix. ,,Durza, I want that dragon! With him I could be invincible!" King laughed walking in circles. ,,Shruikan can be enhanced but that is long and difficult process, naturally it would occur over the years. But I don't want to wait hundreds of years. I need this mighty creature now!" he shouted.

,,Finding won't be difficult. The trail of destruction follows him closely, but to tame such specimen. That is a different matter." Durza started carefully, hoping to persuade the king to change his mind.

,,Hahaha. You really act like a smug snake." Laughed, dangerously narrowing eyes Galbatorix. ,,You will do as I say. Otherwise.." king looked into the empty space, pausing.

,,You will know my wrath!"

c.d.n.

Note: A little shorter than I wanted but, for now will do . So, share your thoughts and opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

Call of the Dragon

Chapter III:

,,Thorin is tireless! Especially when he pursues an important goal." that was main thought that came to Bilbo's head, after the rushed packing and heading in a new direction. Again they had a purpose set before them, though Bilbo liked it even less than a previous one. Stealing the treasure is one thing but slaying a dragon? Now that is different matter altogether.

,,Stealing would be much easier, having that useful ring and all" He mused to himself conveniently forgetting how terrifying it was for him, to enter Smaug's lair to reach the treasure in the first place. ,,There are only fourteen of us. What chances we have in a fight like that?" Wondered again, the hobbit silently. Bombur's mood was darkened too, tasting of the delicious goulash, had to wait for now, and he wasn't happy about that. He put a lot of work to prepare it and hoped that after his trouble with finding right herbs to enrich it's flavor, he would have the first portion to eat. Instead they were roughly reprimanded by Thorin and thrown on the path, once again.

,,Maybe we can stop for a moment. At least to rest a little!" fat dwarf groaned miserably. ,,My legs are killing me!"

,,Don't complain. There is still a long way, ahead of us. We won't give up now!" shouted Thorin from the front. ,,Follow me!" he added eagerly looking around in search of the best, in his opinion, trails.

Whole company was trotting through thick undergrowth. Thorin's sword and Gloin's axe were put to good use in clearing up the path. Many sent looks of exasperation towards Thorin, silently cursing his stubbornness. Those ,,best trails" turned out to be the ones hardest to go through. Still nobody said a word, fearing Thorin's reaction. It was so dark that dwarves started to bump on each other and stumble on the roots crossing their way. Thorin paid no heed to anything, but finally after another hour, which seemed like eternity to the rest of the company, he took notice of their much slower rate of running and heavy breathing.

With thoughtful face, dwarven leader stopped and announced ,,We rest now. Forgive me, I was overly harsh for you. Our company deserves some reprieve." And after a moment of silence he added: ,,Make a camp here, in this forest clearing! Balin you take the first shift." With these words he started to organize everything from lighting fire to preparing places for sleep.

Gloin, fared maybe better than most but still, he was very tired. To his brother, laying nearby on the ground who didn't even want move now, he whispered:

,,They say the direct descendants of the Seven Fathers have wills and bodies harder than the very stones of the earth. Now I believe it." Oin acknowledged this statement only with slight nod.

,,We should know that, we're Thorin's cousins. Yet I feel that in me gift of endurance is rather weakened." Oin answered after moment of silence.

Gloin only laughed and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Hours past quickly, the moon rose over the horizon and dark clouds started to gather above them.

Bilbo immediately after stopping, fell of his feet like a heavy bag. He found cozy place under the tree with sprawling roots and placed himself on the softest spot. Relieved sigh followed and soon the dwarves could hear only snoring. Sleep overcame him at last. He laid there unperturbed for a long time, while others who were still awake hummed soft tune. Gloin smiled wistfully looking at him, and said: ,,That hobbit is a much more hardened than he was before. I'm glad we took him with us!" Other dwarves approved in unison.

,,Let him sleep, lads. And you too take your time and rest. Soon we'll be going forward!" called out Balin from his post, followed immediately by annoyed groans of the rest.

Fili asked loudly, while trying to repair his boot: ,,Have you make any specific plans, Thorin? Uncle, do you hear me?" And muttered under his breath when he heard no answer: ,,I could talk to a brick wall!" After a short pause he added annoyed, turning to his sibling:

,,Thorin at times is hard to stand, with all this stubbornness! But to not even answer to reasonable questions, of his own kin no less!"

His brother Kili said nothing, only looked around flustered searching with his eyes the person pivotal to their conversation.

,,Where did he go!? Have you seen him? I could have sworn he stood right there on the rocks!" He shouted in distress.

No one said a word, Balin quickly climbed on the biggest nearby rock and fixed his gaze in the blackness of night. From among the clouds a faint moonlight was pouring through, but it wasn't enough to spot anything.

Worried, dwarves shifted from their resting places and got up. They started to walk all around the camp shouting Thorin's name.

,,I can't belive it. He just disappeared!" shouted Dwalin angrily. ,,One of you must have seen him! He couldn't vanish in thin air!" Others quickly protested: ,,No we haven't seen him!" multiple voices were heard.

Dwalin frowned recalling last few hours: ,,When I was busy making fire earlier, I remember that Thorin told Bifur and Bofur to gather some brush. Later he went with you, as he said, in order to supervise you. I heard even from here that he criticized Bofur for gathering rotting branches!"

,,It's not our fault, he disappeared!" both dwarves exclaimed in defence. ,,We did as he requested and we minded our business, later we brought everything to fireplace and tried to get some sleep. How could we know that he trailed further. We just didn't notice he wasn't with us during return trip to camp!"

Dwalin face immediately twisted with anger. ,,What did you say?! You haven't noticed him! This is outrage!"

Bifur and Bofur were indignant, rest of the dwarves started to shout on them blaming the unfortunate pair for their leader's going missing. The noises finally woke up Bilbo. He stretched and stood up, yawning. He looked around bewildered and saw infuriated dwarves almost coming to blows.

,,What happened?" he inquired. ,,Is something wrong?!" hobbit asked frightened a little.

Balin whistled drawingly, to silence loudly bickering company. ,,Calm yourselves, all of you!" he shouted, his voice resonating through the forest.

,,Listen Bilbo. Thorin is missing and we don't know what happened to him, about one and a half hour ago these two went with Thorin to gather some wood" he motioned indicating Bifur and Bofur.

,,He didn't return with them, so either went for a walk or he just delayed I presume. We needn't worry, though it's dangerous to split up in unknown terrain, he can look after himself." Added white bearded dwarf, trying to ease the tension. ,,He will probably return shortly, I'm sure of that!"

,,Delayed!? What are you talking about, brother?!" shouted Dwalin. ,,Those fools should have stick together with him. We wouldn't be now in so ridiculous situation. He may come back in a few minutes, or not. Now thanks to them, we must organize search party!"

Balin sighed in irritation: ,,All right! We'll do this. Though I still think he's perfectly fine, just exploring surroundings."

,,Are we not forgetting something?" spoke Fili. ,,The vicious dragon flying somewhere in this cursed land? We still don't know where we are nor why we're here. Thorin set out to go through with a mad plan of slaying the dragon, but what if he found him first?"

Dwarves murmured worriedly. Some started to tousle their beards in despair. ,,W-W-What are we going to do now?!" asked mortified Bilbo.

,,Calm yourself! No reason to panic now!" mediated Balin. Now when Thorin was missing he ought to act in his place.

,,Pack your things we may have to leave this glade. We'll divide into two groups. One stays at the fireplace, in case Thorin comes back on his own. The other will search for him, we'll be taking turns which group goes, which stays and change directions where to search." He commanded.

,,We could scour bigger area, spreading out!" proposed Gloin.

,,And lose more companions?! I don't think so. Better do it with good planning. Now move it." Countered Dwalin. ,,Remember Mirkwood? Thorin was missing too when we got lost, off the path. We found him later." He added smiling.

,,Yes, locked in the dungeons!" whispered dramatically Bombur, winking knowingly to his brother. This small comment caused outburst of joyfulness. Their spirits immediately roused.

,,Master Baggins. You'll come with me and the first group!" announced Balin. ,,We must be careful and prepared for everything! We don't know what might be lurking in there! Well besides angry dragon, that is."

Bilbo gulped nervously and grasped the hilt of elvish sword, thinking ,,Courage, just like in Mirkwood." The memory of his brave fight under the trees of that dark forest, strengthen him immediately and he said regaining composure

,,You can count on me. Let's find Thorin!"

Balin nodded his head with cheerful expression. ,,Take heart. I feel we'll be reunited with our brave leader sooner than you think. Now get ready!"

Whole company confirmed the order with resolve. Finding Thorin was now their main priority.

…

While the dwarves were debating, Thorin was rushing stubbornly through the bushes. In fact he quickly abandoned Bifur and his cousin, during their excursion not so long ago. He was paying no more attention to firewood. While they were turned away from him, Thorin spotted strange light in the distance. It flickered once blue, once white, the revue of colors mysteriously flowing through the air. This was the reason Thorin was missing. He dismissed the thought of calling his friends, willing to investigate phenomenon closely, all by himself, before it would disappear. In his heart Thorin felt it was the clue to solving the mystery of their transfer in space. He didn't care if dragon's magic caused it, or not. ,,Great Worms will met their end soon. Now more important is explaining how it works, and maybe figure out how to return to Lonely Mountain." He thought. The unpleasant possibility of meeting face to face with the strange blue dragon or Smaug himself was muffled. From his point of view though he was sure that both beasts were working together, that's why he set out to fight the newcomer. One dragon is better to deal with, than two in the same time, especially if the one in question was smaller and weaker (at least that's what he hoped for, after hearing Fili's report of his sighting). All the way from their first camp in these new lands, his head was full of ideas. Clever traps, contraptions and fighting techniques which would help him achieve his personal vengeance on dragon-kind, still nothing was satisfying him enough.

His journey suddenly came to a halt, when he reached wide ravine full of weeds.

,,Going down there and all over to the other side will be too much trouble." Thought the dwarf. His eyes met the fallen tree trunk conveniently hanged over it. After the crossing, Thorin looked around cursing, the light was no longer visible. Few steps away he sighed relieved, finally he spotted it again. It was shifting through the air slowly, as if moved by the wind. Wherever it flowed some small stones and grains of soil vibrated, pulled by invisible force. Thorin warily moved closer encircling the light orb. Suddenly without any warning confused dwarf lost his balance, he was forcefully lifted off the ground. Quickly and skillfully he drew sword and plunged it deep in the earth hoping to escape. Unfortunately his attempt was in vain. The sword slipped from his grasp. Once again the sensation of displacement and confusion overwhelmed him, mere moment later he was surrounded by total darkness, yet some faint light seemed to emanate from afar. Thorin found himself thrown on the piles of metallic objects. At closer inspection he immediately understood.

,,The Hall od Thrain!" he said in awed voice. Never before Thorin stood in place so still and silently, the weight of this fact hit him with full might. ,,I'm here! I finally returned to the halls of my fathers!" single thought flashed in his mind and he repeated it over and over again. Thorin fell to his knees half laughing, half weeping. He was at home.

Then suddenly anger burned within him, ,,SMAUG! SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled in strong and sure voice, standing on his feet in combat position. Only silence answered him, there was no sign of the Great Worm. The beast left it's lair. ,,Of course!" he thought ,,Dragon was taken by the same force as we! But where? Why didn't he found us in these unknown lands, the first time we passed through the vortex?"

The questions multiplied, but no reliable answers were available. In the same moment a sudden suspicion struck him. The last time they were transported, the magic doorway disappeared. But no, this time was different, as he whipped around searching, the sight of familiar light orb came into his eyes. It hovered as before, peacefully, showing no signs of fading or sudden movements. Thorin relaxed a bit and then he turned attention to his surroundings. As he stood on the piles of unimaginable treasure, he begun to relive memories of old days. With a mournful sigh he closed his eyes and in the blink of an eye he again saw this place alive, bursting with activity, full of voices of his people and ringing hammers. This state was broken by something he saw nearby, silvery flash, a glow more magnificent than anything with subtle glints of all colors of a rainbow, drew his attention. Carefully watching his steps, Thorin trotted through the mountain of gold coins and jewellery. He held his breath because he immediately recognized it's source. The Heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone! It was a globe of thousand facets, magnificent gemstone. It shone like silver in the firelight, like water in the sun, like snow under the stars, like rain upon the Moon! It was worth more than a whole river of gold. For generations from the time of the great Thrain I the Old the original founder of the kingdom Under the Mountain and last king of Moria, it belonged to the royal house. Thrain himself discovered the gem, laboring even harder than most of his subjects to build their new home in the Lonely Mountain, after being driven from ancient halls by a Dark Terror, Durin's Bane. Dwarves put all their skill to shape the gem and as such the Arkenstone become one of the greatest, most valuable treasures. An heirloom of Kings. At all times when the kingdom endured, the gem was kept on an honorable place in the Great Hall of Thrain, spreading it's light, magnified and multiplied by crafty system of crystal lamps and mirrors, illuminating the throne of dwarven kings. A sign of prosperity and good fortune for Durin's Folk. Thorin with reverence took the stone in his trembling hands. Enchanted by it's beauty and light, he put it in the folds of his coat, close to his heart. Then new idea came to his mind.

,,Who knows if we'll need some money? The journey is not over until we dispose of the main danger. Better to take some of the treasure and most importantly better weapons, if we are to fight with Smaug and rest of this dragon spawn out there!"

With resolve he gathered whatever he could from the treasure, filling his pockets with jewels, silver and gold. After a long walk through the precious pile, he finally reached the walls of the grand chamber. There he found stack of countless weapons and armors of great worth. For himself he chose a shining mail made of scales coated with gold and similarly adorned helmet. From the weapons, he took an axe which handle was incrusted with scarlet gems and cunningly inlaid with silver ornaments and covered with runes. To complete the set dwarf added a large, round shield and short broad sword in jeweled sheath. Thorin selected also armors and weapons for the rest of his companions so they would all be prepared respectively. Even for Bilbo did Thorin take a mail and helmet of figured leather strengthen beneath with steel hoops and stud with white gems. All of it's beauty was only an addition to it's marvelous virtue of protection. Smiling he imagined the hobbit's reaction. The armor too was truly magnificent, it was light and flexible, a small shirt almost weightless, ideal for someone unused to wearing gears of war, made of really tiny and thickly merged rings. It was made of mithril and had a belt of pearls and crystals, wrought probably for some elvish prince, long ago. One of the last great works from this fabulous metal.

Before Moria was abandoned mithril's worth was ten times as that of gold, but now it was beyond price. Such precious thing was in Thorin's view fully suitable gift for Bilbo, in gratitude for his great deeds during the quest. All this baggage Thorin stacked on the shield, and leaning under this heavy burden the dwarf started to walk towards his destination. Returning to his companions and renewing the chase was now the only interest. The magic vortex haven't changed, it still was in the same spot where before. Thorin grinned in satisfaction, but seconds later his face fell. There was a blinding flash and the portal begun to shift it's shape and moving from previous position gaining speed, flowed closer and closer to the entrance of the chamber. Thorin was filled with sudden fear, and realization overwhelmed him: his friends would be stranded on the other side if he won't join them soon. He rushed quickly in the same direction, in full speed and with enormous effort jumped straight into the light before it would vanish.

…

Bilbo was getting tired, not the first and not the last time on this mad journey. The dawn was close more and more light appeared in the eastern sky as the time went by. Balin at the head of their party was still shouting Thorin's name but to no result. Part of the company was left near the fireplace, resting while the other under the lead of Balin was still searching the forest. It was near dawn and they made already big distance from their camp just as the other group before. Now again it was their turn and Balin was leading them in rapid pace. The trees were beginning to dilute and in the clear air the great plains started to spread, far in the horizon. From their grove the road led through wastelands and further into great desert, far beyond the edge of sight. But the dwarves knew nothing of it and methodically scoured the area. Dwalin and Dori argued about next course of action, but Balin heed nothing of their quarrel.

,,I say, we turn back! Maybe we missed some areas in this hollow we passed by." Said Dori. ,,Thorin might have been there for all that we know!" He added angrily.

Dwalin sighed irritated and asked: ,,And what would he be doing down there?"

,,Maybe he had an accident! He could be hurt, lying somewhere!" Countered Dori.

Balin turned his head towards them with worried expression, but he said nothing.

Dwalin dismissed the idea and said in utter surety: ,,Thorin is tough! He'll endure everything!"

Finally the wariness befell on the group. Balin ordered a few minutes of rest. The sounds of birds greeting a new day filled whole area. But in the usual noises of the wild a new theme took part, the guttural cries and clanging sound of armored feet trotting through the undergrowth. It seems someone else was leading a search party, but in no good intentions.

To be continued.

Notes: Sorry for taking such a long time for update. What do you think about this chapter? :) Share your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

Call of the Dragon

Note: None from Tolkien's or Paolini's creations are mine. Many thanks for all reviewers, for taking their time, also I thank all those who follow and favourited my story, I appreciate really! So another chapter for you, sorry for long break again I've been busy. I hope you'll like it, make reviews I'll be glad to hear any opinions.

Chapter IV:

It was a cold and windy night in Esgaroth and the waters of Long Lake were turbulent, signifying oncoming squall. Because of this, the ships of Lake-men were anchored safely at shores or in the shielded hangars of Lake-town and men sought refuge in the warm homes. Several days passed from time when reputed King Under the Mountain set out with his companions to old dwarven realm. No news came from them since. Then nearly three days ago a great red flash was seen above the Mountain, many people then started to shout with fear. Others thought the new king will bring the river of gold as in the old days and cheered viewing the light as a sign of dwarvish furnaces in work. Some wiser brooded in dark thoughts. ,,It's the dragon's fury!" they said and nodded their heads. In the same time another flash of light brought everyones attention. It was like a globe of white radiance, it hovered far in the sky then disappeared. From then the utter silence fell and nothing happened in the following time.

Stories about unusual event spread and it happened that at this stormy night Gandalf came from the South. His mysterious business seemingly completed and not so mysterious anymore. White Council, as it turned out, attacked ancient fastness of Dol Guldur and strove with dark power that lived there. Rumors have begun to spread from the Woodmen to even birds and animals, soon elves followed. And not surprisingly as they are wondrous folk for news which flow for them like river. Knowing languages of birds, quickly they learned of the battle with Necromancer and of the special role their kin from almost mythical, southern forest of Lothlórien played in these events.

The powerful sorcerer, as they said was defeated, when the council put forth it's power, yet something was not right and Wise quickly realized this. The Shadow did not abandon southern Mirkwood and terrible suspicion flickered in their minds. The evil only retreated temporarily faking it's escape for some sinister purpose. By the urging of Gandalf the council's allies doubled their vigilance, and when all seemingly staled in fragile peace new interruption of power drove the attention of magic sensitive individuals. It came from the Mountain. That fact and confabulated stories coming with each day, made the Grey wizard very worried about his friends.

,,What have you gotten yourself into, Thorin!" he thought bewildered. ,,And more importantly, who could have such power to disturb us hundreds of miles south?!"

The other things he learned about the changes in countryside disturbed him even more. Gandalf haven't wandered thus far north for a long time and feared for Thorin's company safety, even if they didn't reach the Mountain itself, there were still lots of dangers lurking in the area. The eastern end of Elf-path was now lost in Long Marshes which spread along the course of Forest River between the lake and Mirkwood. It was getting more and more dangerous in the recent years and rumours about monsters preying on travelers in that marshland were ever increasing in intensity.

Not wasting any more time after whole business was over, Gandalf the Grey headed north and Radagast the Brown, a fellow wizard and his ,,cousin" (as grey pilgrim used to say), went with him. Brown wizard seldom traveled so far from his home in Rhosgobel, but recent events forced him to much bigger involvement in wide world affairs so he ventured south to the Hill of Sorcery to join the council members in need. In fact he wasn't a real cousin of Gandalf nor anyone else from his Order truth be told. It was rather a sense of kinship in mind and spirit that mattered and even though Radagast was rather soft hearted, he could stood his ground against any horror with fury if one of his friends or any good beast was in danger. Living so long in monster infested forest also worked itself on courage and resolve, but did not ruin his cheerful demeanor and a bit of child-like innocence.

Still for such powerful individual even he sometimes felt uneasy because of countless shapes of dread that ever walked freely under trees. A real faithful companion he was, kind and caring, also a worthy wizard in his own right, master of shapes and changes of hue, great knowledge of herbs and of medicine he had, knew languages of birds and myriads of other animals and everywhere among them had friends. Powers of the earth he had at his command and Woodmen greatly respected him.

Settling all their dealings with council and lending help to warriors wounded in armed assault on defenses of the fortress that were performed while Wise and elf-lords used their powers, the two wizards went on their way. From Rhosgobel after a brief stay they turned east to pass the Old Forest Road. Though for centuries this dwarf-made road connected Vales of Anduin with eastern Rhovanion, now it was out of use. A long time ago it fell into decay and only orcs used it, going in their wicked errands through darkness, avoiding the sun that they hated so much. Beorn knew about this all too well and rightly warned the company about it, but Gandalf was in a hurry and decided to take the risk.

Without incident, which was rather suspicious, two travelers reached the valley of river Running, by elves called Celduin. For many it would be a long and difficult northward journey but Gandalf and Radagast were hardened more than most and had peculiar advantage. Wizards when they want can travel very fast, lending their horses speed and strength with their arts or using other useful tricks. They could also appear and disappear seemingly without a trace when needed, clouding their movements from the perception of other beings and gaining greater speed for short amounts of time.

They reached Lake-town the same night during which Thorin scoured the dragon hoard for weapons but not even Gandalf was aware of that. Pair of wizards after silently passing through eastern eaves of Mirkwood then upstream of the river Running to Long Lake were finally closer to Lonely Mountain than ever before. Distance to the mountain from the lake was bigger than it looked though, it required a few more days of hard travel to reach it.

Winds were moaning and waves of tall grass whistled their song. Storm soon followed, and the lake roared like a real sea. Fortunately fleet of boats and large barges of merchants were secured, otherwise they would be just toys on the mercy of elements. Grey wizard contemplated the sight before him. Further north above the lake little vegetation was present though a thin line on the horizon, he could still recognize it. Desolation of Smaug begun there. Gandalf sighed and shook his head. Sad was the fate of this land which over 150 years ago was so full of life and joy.

,,Do you think that something bad happened to your friends Gandalf?" Asked Radagast fondling a swallow in his hand, birds always surrounded the nature-friendly wizard.

,,Hard to tell, I'm beginning to think that they might have got lost much earlier and did not reach Esgaroth at all!" he answered with a troubled face. After saying these words Gandalf fell silent.

Finally they reached the group of buildings scattered all over grassy plains, great pastures for herds of Lake-men. On the western shore guarded by watch posts was the entrance to the bridge which served as a connection of the town with firm land. The rain and wind were now getting stronger with each moment. Before two travelers arrived at the guard posts they were already soaked to the bone.

Gandalf with tired face dismounted from horse and led it by the bridle to give the reins to nearby guard.

…

Thorin woke up with a groan, his head was bustling with dull ache. ,,I must have hit myself on this lying rock!" He thought dismayed. Next moment suddenly he remembered of his heavy burden. With relief Thorin found the baggage scattered all around him. Startled by the unexpected noises that were coming closer and closer with every minute, he looked around bewildered. He saw nothing, but the sounds were reminding him of an armed company of warriors on the move, clanging of weapons, screeching elements of throbbing armor. This was very troubling news. Grimacing from pain he rose and started to put on the gold incrusted armor. When everything was in place and rest of war gear was secured, tied on his back with his golden belt, Thorin finally noticed that the portal brought him to the same place which he left not so long ago. Yet there was no sign of the shining passage. With a frown the confused dwarf muttered quietly:

,,Curse this! Now we must search for the damned orb, if we are ever to go back! For Durin's beard! It will complicate things even more. I found it by pure accident, there's no way knowing when we stumble on it in the future!" Sighing in resignation the dwarf-leader noticed another thing.

His sword was still stuck in the ground after futile attempt of escaping the invisible, pulling force. Drawing sword he took from the hoard of dragon and taking the old one in his left hand he was ready to face every possible enemy. Dual wielding the blades, he made a try, swinging and trying to adjust them in his hands. Both looked evenly well wrought, marking a good quality of dwarvish steel which shone brightly in the rising sun.

,,It's the dawn already?! I must have been unconscious for a long time!" He said to himself with troubled face. ,,Now, let's find my companions. They probably got worried about me. And this sounds doesn't bode well, not at all!"

Then without hesitation he rushed into the forest searching for the camp site, hoping that he won't be too late.

…

Balin and Bilbo were looking out into the open space between the trees. Their small party was hidden safely in the bushes. The creatures that came over there were one of the strangest kind that any of them have ever seen. Tall and muscular with large, ram-like horns, they seemed to be quarreling over something in alien sounding, guttural language. In the same time they appeared to be searching the grove for signs of their presence.

Dwalin face hardened and with vicious snarl he prepared himself to lash on the creatures when stern grip of Balin's brotherly hand on his shoulder stopped him. White bearded dwarf gave him a meaningful look, biding his rash fellow and sibling to stay in place. Others from their small group spied on the creatures too.

,,They don't look like orcs. If I know any. But they sure seem as fierce as them." Muttered Dori through the clenched teeth. His brother pushed him aside:

,,Let me see them! I want to get better view on them!" Whispered Nori causing some of the other dwarves to lost their balance in the uncomfortable tight spot among thorny shrubs.

,,Stop this struggle you too. Dori, Nori be quiet or you'll bring them right to us!" Balin hissed, reprimanding the annoying pair of siblings. Balin's mind worked fast thinking about possible solutions. In the growing light of new day, discovering their hideout would be a matter of time. Even though something was telling him the armed creatures couldn't be after them, he decided that better not to reveal themselves. In the last resort though combat was imminent, yet facing such large and well armed group, could end in a disaster. And more to that, there were only few of them, rest of the company was still at the camp, waiting for their return, so straight fight was out of question. Even in full number their chances were low, only a handful including the now present Bilbo and Gloin, had proper weapons, rest had only knives, sticks or even less than that.

The quest was planned to rely more on secrecy than strength of arms, he mused. Thorin was missing and his sword would be of great use now, Bifur was sitting near warm fireplace now and his skill in using pike would be also unavailable for them, Ori used quite handy, but in serious combat ineffective gun sling, which at the moment he tried to draw from the folds of his cloak. Balin regained his awareness and quickly whispered to him warning from making any wrong moves:

,,If you don't want to cause the death of us all, you'll put this down! It's not the time to play a hero!" muttered the white bearded, shaking his head. The look of disappointment on younger dwarf's face told him to keep close watch of him. Ori besides his high learning in lore was very eager to prove himself in combat, but it would be better to not do this right now, a common sense warned. Muttering curses under nose a sudden thought flashed in his head.

,,Master Baggins! I have a task for you!" whispered fervently with sudden smile. Bilbo looked at the old dwarf with surprise and bit of fear. Hobbit suspected that whatever it was the task required wouldn't be easy or safe, but he shrugged the feeling off. After all he did some crazy things on this quest before, though with mixed effects admittedly.

…

Thorin run as fast as he could, madly trying to search for the familiar features of land. He stopped a bit to look around. With relieve he finally recognized the place where they were gathering firewood. After this short pause he sprinted straight to the campsite. Jumping over large stone he stumbled on Bifur. Startled dwarf jumped in surprise. Thorin sudden arrival triggered defensive reaction, shocking him so much he nearly pierced the pike right through his guts. Bifur's shouts of rage turned into cries of amazement. Rest of the dwarves who were lying around resting with eyes closed rose violently bumping on each other. After the moment of this mess they realized who so suddenly appeared at their camp, not an enemy but their very missing leader Thorin.

,,By my beard! Thorin it's you! You returned! Ha! I could have killed you!" Bifur cried and soon they all followed.

,,We were worried about you! Where have you been!? Balin and half of the company are looking for you just now! We stayed here in case you returned, and it seems it was worth it!" they shouted one after the other.

,,Calm down! Give me a moment! For the great Mahal! You're so noisy!" shouted Thorin in stern tone. When enthusiastic company fell silent he spoke again:

,,I found the orb that moved us to these lands. I came back to the Mountain!" Here again fellow dwarves interrupted him with cries of joy and amazement. Thorin with impatient gesture caused them to quiet down.

,,Smaug has left our ancient halls. As I suspected he is here with us, well I don't have proof for that statement, but it's the only reason of his absense, he would never surrender his hoard! Still we don't know where are we and regrettably the passage disappeared after I passed it again, to find you. Unfortunately we can't go back until we encounter it once more. It seems to be moving on it's own, rapidly changing places which it leads to and forth. But no fear! Now we're properly armed to face any danger! Our plans haven't change!" he shouted the last words with courage and pride.

Saying this dwarf leader tossed the gears before them. Dumbfounded dwarves started to examine the stack and begun to choose weapons and armor for themselves.

Bombur observed them with scrutinizing look.

,,So, are you still insisting on this mad idea of pursuing the dragon no matter the cost? Even if we know that there are two of them, one that Fili saw that is still a mystery to us?" he asked with much trepidation.

,,And what about Balin and rest of company? They are still looking for you! We must wait for them or bring back to the camp!"

These words immediately sobered Thorin from his fervor.

,,You're right Bombur! But even if you do not agree on my, as you say ,,mad idea", we must find out the answers for our questions. And for that purpose we must travel further into these wild unexplored lands. My desire for vengeance on dragon-kind it not the only motivation that drives me!"

There were soft murmurs of approval amongst the dwarves and some meaningful looks of the disapprobation, but those including youngest Kili and Fili, wisely remained silent. They both knew what it means to cross Thorin's plans.

,,Now gather what we need and prepare to move out, we will wait for Balin and others here until they return and then…Who knows?" ended the dwarven king with a bitter smile.

…

Bilbo had sometimes enough of these dwarves, but now he was definitely going to ask for a raise of payment in contract. Balin's bright idea was that poor hobbit using the ring of invisibility would drove off the advancing creatures by leading them into wild chase after making enough weird noises for them to notice. He put the ring on, immediately familiar sensation overwhelmed him. Curiously enough while wearing the ring he didn't feel invisible, on the contrary, a terrible notion that he is in fact very much exposed lingered in the back of his mind.

Running as fast as his short legs allowed, from time to time he made a sound like a bird, but of course master Baggins had no talent in this regard. Confused creatures looked around in search of a strange beast that sounded neither like any known bird nor animal. Though intrigued, still they haven't moved far enough for dwarves to escape. Bilbo cursed under breath and sighed, when a desperate idea came to his mind.

He took a rock and aimed, what he lacked in skill of imitating bird sounds definitely was compensated by use of ranged weapons. As all hobbits he had sharp eye and deadly aim. If an angry hobbit takes a rock then any too eager beast or predator will soon learn to avoid him. Just as Bilbo wanted, tossed stone hit one especially huge creature square between his horns.

At first it roared with anger, thinking the stone was a prank or hostile move of one of his fellow companions, he rushed on the nearest of them and punched, knocking him to the ground. Even though the situation seemed dire, Bilbo couldn't help but snorted with laughter. Unfortunately the angry creature heard him and all of them were now facing his direction. Though he was invisible a thin, shaking shadow was cast in the morning sun.

Bilbo used the occasion and started to shout to fully perform their plan. The leader of horned beings barked an order and whole group roaring with their weapons drawn rushed in his direction. In the same moment dwarves begun to tear through the bushes, escaping as far as they could from their hiding place. Invisible hobbit had easily avoided capture and deliberately making more noise run north to the looming peak on which Fili made his reconnaissance. Then turned back to his normal hobbit light gait and followed the dwarves, while creatures roars faded in the wood.

…

Thorin was getting more and more impatient as the time went by. He trotted here and there around almost extinguished fireplace of which only small amount of smoke rose. Then out of the surrounding trees arrived very exhausted Dori, dragging along his brothers Balin, Dwalin and Gloin followed. But there was no sign of their burglar. Fili rose from his sitting place and was about to ask for whereabouts of the hobbit, when something invisible bumped him and send wailing to the ground. Then in the next moment appeared, hard breathing from exertion the very burglar in person.

Thorin laughed and all the newcomers quickly realized he is among them. Balin embraced their leader in tight strong grip but not hesitate to scold on him:

,,Thorin you act like irresponsible youngster! Why have you disappeared like that?! WE were worried about you! We've searched for you whole night! What were you thinking?!"

Thorin looked in his face with a grin:

,,I can say only that I found the way home and lost it again, but..I brought also this!" and gestured to lying stack of weapons. Balin and rest of search party noticed that all other dwarves were already equipped and ready for war, by the look of it. Old dwarf remained speechless, but his brother Dwalin quickly joined in to select war gear for himself.

,,Arm yourself! You're going to need it!" he said with a hardened face. Balin become grave and quickly gave report of what their party encountered head on. Thorin listened to this thoughtfully, asked few questions and after a moment of silence declared;

,,No matter who those creatures are or whether they are on our trail or someone else we must be wary. It's true I wanted to pursue dragon, and I didn't care if it was Smaug or another one, because I believed that I deserve the chance to get some pay back on those beasts, for all hurts of our people, but now when this new threat emerged I'm thinking only of our company's safety, we will go south-east as before but now we must watch out steps carefully!" Ending this speech with authoritative tone, he turned to master Baggins and called him to come closer. He took items prepared for him and said:

,,Mr. Baggins! Here is the first payment of your reward! Cast off your old coat and put on this!" With that he put on Bilbo a small coat of mail and helmet.

,,It's for me?" asked the hobbit with awe. ,,I must say I feel magnificent, but I expect I look rather absurd How they would laugh on the Hill, at home. Still I wish there was a looking-glass handy!"

Others laughed heartily and when Thorin rised his hand to silence them they looke with expectation I eyes.

,,Now. We're ready. Forward!" with this short sentence, they all tied their packs and followed the proud dwarf to the forest. Carefully listening whether the armed beings approach, they passed few miles and then Balin's attention was drawn by sudden, unexpected view.

There was a smoke in the sky, a smoke coming no doubt from fireplace in wilderness. Someone else also set a camp in the area.

To be continued.

Notes: So the chapter is over what do you think? Is it good or bad? As you see I use a bits of movie material, like Ori's weapon. Hehe, oh and if you wonder what was that about wizards and fast or unseen travelling, it's not only artistic license on my part but development and explanation of several instances when Gandalf is disappearing and appearing without anyone notice in book (and Saruman's vanishing in Fangorn after Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas saw him) like when he was gone before trolls incident and nobody from Thorin's company knew until they thought about using his help, or when he followed stealthily orcs after killing several of them with lightning flash into underground tunnels, or when he out of the blue just appeared between advancing armies of men, dwarves and elves right before the Battle of Five Armies, his sneaky trip to Dol Guldur and offhand Aragorn's comment of how Gandalf travels 'Even if he was a day or two behind us at Bree, he could have arrived here first. He can ride very swiftly when need presses.' :). Anyway if you have remarks I'll gladly hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

Call of the Dragon

Note: None from Tolkien's or Paolini's creations are mine. New chapter for you :), I hope you'll like it, share your opinions.

Chapter V:

Durza strode through the courtyard. Servants and soldiers alike stepped out of his way. Galbatorix's throne was placed under a canopy and great crowd was beginning to gather around him. Wherever the Shade looked, he saw signs of activity. Already the workers started to repair minor damage. Whole Uru'baen was like an anthill in which someone put a stick and twisted it viciously. Death rate was very high, dragon attack came so fast and unexpectedly that nobody could have prepared for it. Now many people came to the king to ask for help. Galbatorix did not even bother to pretend he cared for them, but nonetheless he ordered to provide the citizens with basic aid. Food supplies were given, medical assistance provided by healers.

Durza for a moment stood before the throne, silently with his head bowed down. Finally king acknowledged his presence. With regal nod dismissed some official and motioned for sorcerer to come closer. Guards surrounding Galbatorix in tight circle stepped aside and focused on observation of the rest of the court averting their gaze from Shade as much as possible though remaining watchful of any danger that could threaten their king. Simple soldiers preferred not to meddle in affairs of sorcerers and other magic users.

Without any further ingress, monarch of the Empire asked:

,,What news Durza? Have you anything important to say to me? If not, don't waste my time!"

Not in the least abashed the person in question answered:

,,Dragon have been sighted near Dras Leona sire!" He smiled knowing how this news would work on his master. Delighted expression of the king did not disappoint him.

,,His name is Smaug, Durza. It would be better that you'd remember that from now on!" said Galbatorix showing wide grin.

Durza paused, blinked in confusion and asked:

,,What did you call him master?"

Galbatorix laughed and said as if to himself.

,,He has a name don't be hesitant to use it. Oh yes." he chuckled further. ,,Such a name you won't forget, especially when it is roared into your face with magnitude enough to crumble stone with it's sound. Hahaha oh yes, such might. I must HAVE IT!"

It seemed that king's fascination with their ,,guest" was getting best of him. Durza wasn't sure he liked that. The fevered mind in search of new power bursting with ideas and plans of wiping out Varden and rest of opposition was already unstable and now Galbatorix was even more unpredictable. This sick fascination could do no good. Even Shruikan had not received so much attention, serving the fallen Dragon Rider more as a tool than companion. Losing the previous dragon caused the unfortunate Rider to become insane and left little affection towards new one, mused the red headed sorcerer.

,,But why he is so favorable towards this one, is he really that different? Or is this the matter of dragon's strong sense of independence? King likes a challenge maybe this is the reason?" he thought. Frowning he said at last:

,,Ahh! You're talking about this phenomenon sire. I must say that I barely believed my ears to know he can talk verbally and did not pay attention to what exactly he said in well…state of shock. Unlike any dragon we know of. It's rather…remarkable." Pausing for a moment sorcerer looked right in direction of a small table which at the moment drove his attention. There laid several of Eldunari shining and pulsating with power. Strapped together in a row with some long piece of leather. It looked like a belt. King smiled as he noticed where his most trusted servant looked and snatched the belt from table. Holding it for a while Galbatorix considered if making more of them would be worthwhile, then finally tossed it to Durza and spoke.

,,Take this, it's for you. With these Eldunari you'll be stronger than ever! It will be needed. Yes, we'll all need their strength if we are to dominate Smaug to our will, correction, MY WILL!" ended the king accentuated the last words with stern expression. ,,Now to the essentials! How do you know dragon is near Dras Leona? Have you informed someone in the area to watch for his presence?" Galbatorix said again looking expectedly on his servant.

Durza smiled a bit and answered:

,,No my lord! There was no time for that. We were too preoccupied with troubles in the capital. The information came from initiative of one of the cult priests of the city. He sent message at once through use of carrier pigeon. I think he spotted.." In the same moment when Shade spoke these words, king waved his hand impatiently interrupting sorcerers tirade and said.

,,What you'll do now is sent word to Ra'zac, my…dragon hunters." For a moment he smiled viciously and continued. ,,I think that you should go there and with the use of this new trinket aid the Ra'zac in tracing down Smaug. I presume your combined forces will be enough to incapacitate him, at least for a while, until I arrive there as well."

Durza opened his mouth to protest but he shut it again seeing that king haven't stopped.

,,Then when everything will be ready I'll use dark magic once again to form a bond between me and magnificent Smaug, together we will be invincible." King fell silent for a minute but then continued in quiet tone. ,,Shruikan is powerful and could grow significantly using the power of dragon hearts but his mind is tormented beyond measure, there is nothing more in him than hate and fury! He is one of the largest dragons but Smaug easily outmatches him. As you said he is most likely older than 200 years, it is seen clearly in his strength and size, great fighting experience and ferocity. His intelligence and strong will are also remarkable, Durza!" King sent the sorcerer meaningful look and continued, strongly emphasizing the words.

,,I NEED a cunning mind, a dragon who'll not hesitate to do any atrocity. Smaug is the one! I sensed a malice in him, even though his mind was closed for reading, it flowed out of him but his mental barriers were stronger than I've ever encountered before. He is a powerful match for me AND..MY…OWN MIGHT! Hahaha" Saying these words and letting out maniacal laugh, which made Shade who rarely seen him doing it, shudder in terror, king rose violently from his seat and circled it fervently. Laying hands on the backrest he hissed dangerously:

,,My bond with Shruikan is weaker than I intended when taking control over him, this will be also a problem if I am to form a new one with Smaug." Relaxing a bit king sat again in his throne and started.

,,I remember clearly the time when these fools, thrice accursed riders from the Council of Elders denied me a new dragon egg. I knew what I had to do. So together with Morzan we stole the young, black, dragon hatchling, killing his previous Rider. I renamed the creature Shruikan and bounded his mind by dark magic. This is only a perversion, a corrupted version of natural link, I am aware of that now. WE, Durza, we…must work together on this magic to perfect it, to create a better, stronger bond. Something which have never been done before. Well we have now some experience with making breakthroughs." King chuckled a bit and lowed his voice down.

,,Shruikan went insane, his mind is only filled with desire to destroy. It's useful when primal fury and raw strength is needed, but on the long term? I will have better dragon both in mind and power. In fact I will be the only Rider in entire history of this continent to have TWO dragons on my command! I will crush any resistance!" Galbatorix sighed seemingly exhausted by his own passionate speech, but shaking his shoulders he straightened himself and spoke:

,,Now do you understand? It's not only some passing fancy, don't deny that you thought this way! It is a great unyielding need. When I'll gain such power as lies in Smaug, nothing will stop me! Not the Varden not this young inexperienced Dragon Rider, nothing!"

Durza held his breath but finally with hesitation asked:

,,But what about the boy, my lord? Murtagh is with him and so is the elven girl, Arya. Shouldn't we focus on pursuing them first? The Urgals track them down through all the outskirts of Gil'ead but reports I received say they are not successful. I should be the one supervising them, we might lose control over their entire race if we won't take care of that personally, my lord!"

Galbatorix gave him a look which expressed only pity.

,,Durza, Durza, sometimes your foolishness is astounding! Normally you're like a cunning snake, but here, in this case, you show surprising lack of craftiness! Of course I want them DEAD, but first they must lead me to the hideout of Varden! As for the girl, you said yourself she is infected with poison Skilna Bragh and unconscious in a self induced comatose. The boy will have no use from her magic abilities and will be forced to protect her, this gives us an advantage. New Dragon Rider will hesitate to risk her life in straight fight, not to mention he is inexperienced, young fool, maybe he even might become enamored by her beauty. Don't worry for the allegiance of Urgal, we will secure it, magically! When Varden are found whole army under our control will wipe them out!"

Durza's eyes opened wider. ,,My lord if the Urgal tribes will ever get to know of our methods…! They are proud race, if we use magic against them, all respect they might have for you, my lord will vanish completely! They won't take such fact lightly. Instead of total control we will only achieve causing their wrath. They will rise against us!"

Gabatorix face twisted in rage.

,,Enough! We will do according to my plan, though with small changes. At first I intended you to lead army of Urgal personally. But now you have bigger task! With all speed head to Dras Leona and rose Ra'zac from their laziness, it's time that they should be useful once again!"

In the loss of words Shade could only bow and cursing under breath hurried to fullfil his lord's orders. Then suddenly he stopped, turned around and coming closer again, asked:

,,There is one more thing, sire. What about the portal? We don't know what happened to it, but with all surety it's still out there. Who knows what consequences this fact will bring? Shouldn't we do something, my lord?"

King's face was unreadable. He wiped the sweat from his brow and answered;

,,Yes, it's a good point, but there is nothing we can do. I don't know where is it, nor do you, right?" When Durza nodded slowly, Galbatorix rose and in few quick steps strode to the sorcerer's side and whispered in his ear.

,,Be wary for any unusual occurrings. Any rumors about strange persons wandering the countryside or other…creatures, must be investigated immediately!" Durza eyes opened wider when sudden realization hit him.

,,Sire! You really think that something else might have found it's way here to us? But from where?"

,,I don't know but with certainty NOT from Alagaesia! Only outside of it any dragon could survive, I am sure of it now. Somehow a way was opened to another realm, beyond our reach. Maybe it's the new land over sea, place of our origin, or different place altogether. Be wary!" Said the king repeating his warning with stern face.

…

Cold mists were flowing over peak and slopes of mount Helgrind in early morning sun with each minute getting more cloaked in the dark, rainy clouds. Suddenly a mighty wind with a great roar swept the mists away. Woods far below started to creak and crack as one of the greatest dragons to be seen in this part of the world ascended on the massive mountain. Smaug liked this place, it reminded him of his home in the Lonely Mountain. From the beginning of this whole mess, he started to process things over and over in his mind to understand what's happened. He quickly realized that this bright shining light brought him to a very far away place, outside of his knowledge on geography. Sudden arrival at unknown city gave him another matter to consider, someone tried to take control over his mind. Using the occasion to mesmerize and enslave several men during his raid of rage and revenge through the city, he learned much from their memories. He was surprised that the land of his current whereabouts was known as Alagaesia which did not remind anything familiar. All the area was totally alien to him. What he understood, some magic experiment gone wrong performed by the men, who apparently were great sorcerers, caused him to be drawn into this land. Only a faint knowledge of the purpose was available from the mind of his first dragon-spell victim. The mage he ensnared was useful for a while until he died crushed by the alien black dragon's paws. Smaug vaguely recalled the name: Shruikan.

,,Nothing particulary impressive in him. Not at all, I must say, though I enjoyed the fight. There was no sign of higher intellect in him HAH! This dragon acted more like an animal, a dog doing orders of the man, as if his…property." He hissed silently with disdain.

The city which lied far below reminded him about old times and the ruins of Dale resurfaced in his memory.

,,Yes! It can be just like then, who knows maybe here I'll find something better than I had before!" Amused, Smaug chuckled at this thought but in the next moment he dismissed the idea. No city of men could gather more treasures than crafty dwarves, he was sure of that. In fact he didn't even bother to search as far he didn't even try to attack it. Destruction for itself was fun, but he wasn't youngster anymore, acting without any higher reason or profit was below his level. Revenge or conquest this was a glory for a dragon so magnificent like him. But one with such might and majesty cannot satisfy himself on scraps. A real rich bounty would be more tempting yet nothing alike was seen here. The thought about destroying the city still had some appeal. Even city of Dale as insignificant as it was in comparison with glory of Erebor had some wealth of which he wasn't aware at first until he killed or drove off all it's inhabitants, making it free for the taking. Maybe here the case was the same. Dragon's greed is dangerous once awakened, it's a dark and fierce desire.

Then something happened, while the sun hid beneath the dark veil. The screeches of unknown creatures were heard from far away, the sudden movement and dark shapes in the sky drew his attention. The sound they made would be painful for anyone who would heard it, but Smaug despite his keen senses had no trouble with it. Finally after a long moment two of these beasts appeared right above the peak. Their hideousness was more to Smaug's liking. They resembled dragons, and yet were more like featherless birds with four legs. Tight corded muscles were visible on a thick hide, they had large leathery wings and just their beaks were about 7 ft long. But this was a laughable size for someone like Smaug, they could not match his strength either. When one of the mysterious beings lounged on him from the air, Smaug simply outmaneuvered it not even bothering to fly. Using his tale like a lash, smote it down with lightning speed hitting the assailant. The creature whined and fell on the ground and before it could react Smaug's paw was tightly keeping it incapacitated under crushing force, though not enough to kill it. Smaug was curious and wanted to find out about them as much as possible. Then he realized that some dark hooded, man sized figure leapt away from the creature's back just before he captured it, another beast was also bearing a rider. The one under his paw smashed and fought wildly trying to break free but to no avail. The small rider now devoid of airborne advantage hissed and draw weapon, an old, long leaf-shaped sword. Smaug roared in return, the sound which made rocks to crack and loosen from the slopes, causing great avalanche below, air vibrated and all creatures in the area winced with agony. The other flying attacker quickly changed tactic and hovered right outside of strong tale's reach.

,,So, it's intelligent. Who would have thought. Or maybe it's the rider who has more reason!" he laughed with confidence. In this moment something unexpected happened, both the dark figure on ground and in the air paused in their assault, as if awed by the revelation, the fact he spoke aloud.

The second flying creature landed and hooded rider dismounted. This one was a bit shorter of the two. From under their hoods were sticking out large beaks. They closed slowly towards him with weapons drawn, resuming their attack, the foul air surrounded them, but then Smaug's growl sent them away. The light in his eyes flashed angrily in two great beams. The very moment it touched one of the hooded, ,,it" shrieked seemingly stunned. Flying creature behind them, which wisely kept away also moved violently. The second rider used bow and shoot an arrow into Smaug's belly, but it just bounced off from hard scales reinforced by gems and pieces of precious metal. Another shot aimed for his eyes, he closed them fast and thick hide of eyelids protected him from harm though tingling sensation annoyed him. Pondering for a while whether to fight with eyes closed, using just his sense of smell and hear, he unfolded the wings and with violent smash sent the wind of magnitude of a hurricane stopping attackers in progress. Deciding to fight open eyed for a better challenge, Smaug towered above them and roared once more shouting.

,,Pathetic creatures! You are too weak to face me!" Then to taunt them a bit he said:

,,Are those foul fumes you breath out one of your strengths or you just have stinking breaths Hhaha! Let's face it you are no match for me."

The figures halted looked between each other with those black lidless eyes. This fleeting moment told Smaug that their evil breath was indeed one of their powers, but it seems it didn't work for dragons.

,,The two are most likely aware of that." He mused in thought. ,,That's why they haven't tried to use it on me." Delighting in this secret knowledge he discovered he used the situation to smell the unknown scent coming from their weapons. ,,Poison of some kind!" flashed in his mind. Deducing the details from scratch was a real challenge and pleasure for Smaug, just like the game of riddles. Then he thought about trying to read their minds and maybe dominating them under his will. Towering above them once more and showing himself in full splendor, quickly he gathered power and amazingly fast, in one smooth movement lowered head to face the two cloaked creatures and putting spell on them spoke:

,,Perhaps you wish to tell me, WHY you're here and what are you!" The light in his eyes flickered and flashed strongly, but the spell didn't work out as he hoped so. It seemed that whoever they were, their minds were resistant to mental intrusion, shielded from mental abilities of others. Of course that wasn't a problem for Smaug, he believed that anyone under right amount of pressure would succumb to his will. In time he would break them and take control over their minds. If not by direct approach then maybe by his voice and dominating personality. Now he withdrew for a while, it would take much energy from him and he decided to conserve his strength. Yet creatures seemed somehow dozed, quickly they overcome their state and regained composure, maybe it was a brief moment of catching them unawares, a momentarily slip in attention which made them vulnerable, who can tell, yet they faintly felt the call. Marking this as a proof of his theory and promising himself to try again next time, Smaug laughed sending another wave of vibration, a sensation as if whole mountain came alive. His booming voice once more filled the valleys

,,Well, WELL, speak creature! I know you can!" Two of the hooded spoke to each other in their bird sounding language of clicks, clacks, shrieks and chirps. Then turning towards him hissed in unison in their inhuman voice.

,,You are different! Not one of those…silent ones. We are the Ra'zac. The terror in the night, the devourers of man-flesh! WE are the servants of Galbatorix, the king of the Empire!"

Galbatorix, this name flashed in his mind, he recognized it from memories of a mage and soldiers in the city, the capital of Empire, Uru'baen he recalled. He spoke finally:

,,A man who deems himself king!" Then snorted. ,,I killed kings before! And he tried to enslave ME! He dared to think I can be someone's pet!" Smaug felt his anger arising with a sudden realization.

,,It was his magic that transported me here! Away from my lair and my treasuries. Arrrgh! The experiment they performed they did this on HIS order! 'I am your master' he said. NEVER I was so insulted! Bah!" Low growl issuing from his maw ended this heated speech.

Turning his attention to the pair of hooded beings, though still observing intently the winged beast standing free beyond his grasp, asked:

,,What service do you perform for your lord?! Speak the truth!"

,,We were the dragons hunters which rid the Alagaesia from all wild dragons!" They hissed in unison.

Smaug let out a muffled growl and in next moment he laughed so terrible and loud that it sent shiver down the spine, even to the creatures before him. The winged beast in Smaug's clutches whined and tried to release itself again.

,,YOU! Dragon hunters HAHA!" He snorted amused by the thought. ,,But tell me why is it that devourers of men, treat one of them with servility. How have you came to be in his service?!" asked incredulously as an afterthought.

Ra'zac pondered for a while and discussed something in their bird-like language and spoke:

,,Long ago our kind came here, to this continent. Land known as Alagaesia after the humans journeyed from their original homeland. Our ancestors followed them as they are our food! Our powers incapacitate all men, they are for us, a desired prey. For a time we thrived unhindered, but when humans joined the pact of Dragon Riders it was not so anymore. Increasing fear of our kind poised them to act, they made a war on us. Slaughtering our numbers, decimating our race! The Ra'zac War. Only few survived including those two Lerthblaka which are our steeds. As they are our future, they were also our past! We are descendants of them and they are our mature form. In time we will become Lethrblaka!

Galbatorix, he was a Dragon Rider but spared us from annihilation. We survived because of him and still thanks to him, there are hidden eggs of ours all over the land, waiting for a time to hatch and weave our web of terror once again.

When Galbatorix betrayed his fellow Riders and became a king of the Empire, a new state under his absolute power, we've become very useful. To say it simply he let us live while we do his will, gives us protection even by magic wards. The cult of Helgrind, which is the name of this mountain, involves the human sacrifices which are offered…to us!" Hissing terrifically the two Ra'zac related their story and looked upon the great dragon, waiting for his reaction.

Smaug was a mystery for them. Totally different than other dragons they encountered, ability of speech was astounding, not like mind speak of otherwise mute reptiles of Alagaesia. There was nothing irritatingly noble like in those self righteous dragons bonded to their riders, only dark desires and immense power. And no hesitation in using it's full capacity. His mind though twisted was by no means mad like that of Shruikan, who was reduced to animal viciousness. The dragon before them was fully immersed in dark ways, cunning and daring, in nature so like their own, but even more terrifying and cruel.

The great dragon pondered this in silence aware of the impression he made on those wretched creatures. This fact gave the old wyrm a pleasant nudge for his vanity. Then a new question was asked:

,,Tell me now, as I've heard of the Dragon Riders in your story, what exactly means to be a Dragon Rider. Have these puny mortals found a way to enslave dragons!?" The tone of the next words was lessened nearly to whisper but loud and clear within the listeners minds, almost hypnotizing, seducing with it's strange echoing.

,,Tell me the secret! All you know and all you dare to think you know…. Share it with me..right…now!"

The change in the voice of the menacing shape before them, made the Ra'zac very uncomfortable. For some even just talking to dragon can be dangerous business and Ra'zac haven't encountered this kind of overwhelming personality before, and so they trembled in sudden fear. In the same time a terrifying realization came to their minds: ,,He plays with us! He tries to mess with our heads! Shshsh!"

Nonetheless they answered as well as they could still trying to oppose the malevolent influence of Smaug's voice. Though he was asking simple questions, gaining information for himself, the emotion and power behind that voice was undeniably strong and some hidden imperative will was toying with their mental barriers, toying with them and deriving pleasure from the act.

,,The Dragon Riders were formed from a magical pact many thousands of years ago. The elves, shshsh, when they settled on this continent waged war with dragons. After one elf named Eragon found a dragon egg and befriended the creature when it hatched, the two races ended their conflict and by their magic created a bond which makes a Dragon Rider." Here the taller male Ra'zac (as Smaug assumed deducing that a female of their kind would be shorter) paused and full of doubt started to nervously click and screech with his beak. Seeing his partner's hesitation the female and more aggressive of the two added:

,,The dragon and the rider to simply put it hshssh…share minds! A bond which lasts forever giving the rider powers and immortality and ability to draw from dragon's strength to it's own! Dragon and rider are united and can feel each other, communicate through this mind link. A rider above this…mounts the dragon. The two are flying an fighting together, depending on each other!"

,,ABOMINATION!" Smaug's roared. Intensity of this violent spur was enormous. Everything shook around as if mountain Helgrind itself was trembling from fear of this might. Dragon's rage in that moment was unspeakable. Anyone who could have seen it now, would never forget it again. The Ra'zac backed down, retreating from his reach as far as they could. The imprisoned Lethrblaka whined louder feeling the crushing force of merciless paw ten times stronger. The next moment it turned into a deafening screech when sharp claws teared through flesh causing unbearable pain to the creature under them.

The Ra'zac hissed dangerously, but knew the futility of it. They could do nothing to save the elder of their kind. But Smaug hasn't done with them yet. He quickly overcame his mad state and cooled down, returning to his usual cunny.

Remembering from his earlier victims the event known as the Fall of Riders previously vague, now he understood it better and quickly guessed what happened. Galbatorix in his hunger for power destroyed the others of his order, he was sure of that. Wild unbounded dragons were threat for him and seeing capabilities of these wretches for resisting mind control he knew why they were called dragon hunters. But now he gave no heed to that and once again weaved into his words the power of persuasion.

,,Dragons ridden like beasts of burden!" He snorted. ,,If this Galbatorix wants my might I will grant his wish. He will see it while I cause ruin and destruction wherever I go! He will remember for evermore that a dragon will not bow to any mortal! I will not be his pet! And you my creatures, you will help me! Aid me and I will grant you with better victims…thousands of them. More than you ever dreamed of ARGHHH!"

Releasing the miserable Lethrblaka, Smaug spread out his vast wings and asked.

,,Choose swiftly! What you prefer, aid me or DIE?! Under my command I shall give you all the man flesh you desire cross me though and my vengeance shall be terrible! With me you shall thrive and your whole kind will flourish! Together we will destroy this foolish king and we will rule this land forever!"

The Ra'zac in this final try of power and tempted by his promises willingly gave way for their minds to be opened like a book. In that moment the alliance was forged.

…

Notes: well not much action in this chapter, but I'm trying to balance the story a bit so it won't seem rushed. What do you think about it?


End file.
